


Repeating, Repeating

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Loop, suicide idealiation, timeloop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi finds that he is stuck in a time loop, and that this loop is rather peaceful... however, it is only in peace when the wolves attack.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month, Purrsonal Picks





	Repeating, Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is kinda late but rip
> 
> I have no buffer... again....
> 
> This was written for day 20 of Ouma Month, with the prompt "Salmon Mode AU!" Though tbh I chose to do more of a time loop thingy and then it got Sad.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? :'D

When Kokichi opened his eyes, he was no longer laying on a metal slab. The echoes of crushed bones and seething agony tried to sink in as he processed what had happened, but he immediately shuddered and shoved those sensations out of his mind as quickly as possible.

At least he had practice with blocking out memories.

Kokichi found himself in a locker, as he always did when the world repeated. He stumbled out, just as usual, and he barely caught his own footing before he fell over completely. A symptom of the disease he was plagued with.

Memories.

He wasn't sure why it had to be him, but it almost always was. Very few times had it been another, and even rarer was it that he found that he remembered when others did. Just as expected from a never ending cycle of system failure.

Not that it mattered.

As soon as Kokichi saw it was a peaceful loop, he knew it wouldn't end here. It was just a false sense of happiness, a break from a long winded war.

How much longer could he go on like this?

Kokichi made it three days in, acting normal, acting just as clueless as the rest, but the more time he found himself with, the darker his thoughts became.

A part of him wanted to end his own life. To escape reality and skip to the next loop. It was a strong temptation, and on the fourth day, he was heading towards the warehouse to find something to put him out of his misery.

But then, he was stopped.

"Oh, Kokichi!" as he turned around to face the voice, his eyes met with the golden eyes of Shuichi Saihara. "Are you busy?"

The question baffled him. Rarely did Shuichi come to him to spend some time with, and it made Kokichi slightly wary. Still, he grinned just as wide as he always did.

"Oooooh! Is my beloved Shuichi confessing his undying love for me and asking me out on a date?"

The accusation made Shuichi recoil. Kokichi almost immediately regretted saying it, but Shuichi shook his head. "Um... I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with me?"

"A movie? With little old me?" Kokichi hummed, then grinned again before blurting out; "So this is a date! Wow, Shuichi, you're getting bold if you wanna ask the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil out on a movie date!" Before Shuichi could even respond, Kokichi started laughing. "But that's a lie! A leader of evil can't really do anything on his own, so you're prooobably safe with me!" his grinned widened, and it was nearly like a threat. "... Probably."

"... Right," Shuichi sounded just about fed up with him, but yet again, he pursed his lips into a tight frown and shook his head. "... Anyway, I think I saw a selection of comedies in the A.V. room... I thought it might be fun to relax for a while, take my mind off of things... you seem like you'd really enjoy funny movies."

"Haa? Is it that obvious?!" Kokichi winced, purposefully more exaggerated for dramatic effect. "Are--are you saying I'm _predictable?!_ Waaaah!" and then the water works, dramatic and fake, as they always were. "Now I gotta erase myself from existence! Change my name, live a double life, all 'cause Shuichi thinks I'm predictable! Waaaaahh!"

Yet even with all of his teasing, Shuichi didn't falter. In fact, he almost looked... desperate, somehow. "... I'm serious, you know. I'd love to hang out with you."

Kokichi hummed, and looked Shuichi over. Something about the way he acted was strange, yet he couldn't quite place it. Maybe the detective was planning on murdering him? Oh, how morbid that would be.

"... Fine! Since you're sooooo desperate about it, I guess we can hang out for a while."

With the dark thoughts in the back of his mind, Kokichi happily followed Shuichi to the A.V. room. Shuichi picked out a movie, and they both sat down to watch it.

The movie was engaging, but Kokichi was already feeling exhausted. It was hard to pay attention, especially when Shuichi put a blanket around them when he noticed Kokichi was shivering.

About half way through, Kokichi started dozing off.

.........

......

...

When Kokichi finally dosed off, leaning against his shoulder, Shuichi let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he was holding.

Time and time again, Shuichi found himself in a similar position. Watching movies, playing games, anything that would prevent the unforgiving disasters that the future brought. Even if it was a peaceful time, he knew that it wouldn't last long. This time, Kokichi didn't remember it, but Shuichi remembered the painful discovery of Kokichi Ouma's corpse hanging by a noose in his bedroom.

He didn't know why in some instances Kokichi would be suddenly found dead by his own hands, but he couldn't just ask. No one would ever believe him about the loops anyway, no matter how many times he tried to prove it.

It was subtle, but Shuichi had enough practice with the loops that he knew the signs that Kokichi's suicide was just around the corner. Most noticeably, Kokichi wouldn't be prodding him for information, to get to know him, nothing. He also would seem all knowing, more paranoid, and his smiles were never genuine.

Still, Shuichi was able to prevent it, at least for one more day--and if he had to, Shuichi would continue.

If he could save Kokichi's life, then it wouldn't be a waste.


End file.
